iSearch for Spencer
by Anthropologicality
Summary: In which Spencer is kidnapped, and Carly, Sam, and Freddie have to go find him. Chaos and wacky hijinx will ensue! Hints of Seddie.
1. iWant Canadian Bacon

**A/N: **_My new fic! Special thanks to __icecoffee18__ (for helping me think of the idea in our PM messages) and to my mom, who helped me think of how and why Spencer gets kidnapped. _

**iSearch for Spencer  
****Chapter One: iWant Canadian Bacon**

Spencer Shay woke up one morning with an odd desire for Canadian bacon. Okay, so it was just sliced ham, but it was delicious! He made himself a quick breakfast and checked on his younger sister, Carly. She was still asleep in the studio with her best friend Sam. He didn't want to wake her up and decided she'd be fine for the day.

He left a note on the table for Carly. Sure it was almost all day to Canada and back, but who cared? The bacon of the Canadian people was worth the long drive in his opinion.

He was going along fine on his motorcycle for about an hour when a light rain began to fall. He decided to ignore it for now, he'd been riding in the rain before. But ten minutes later the thunder and lightning came and it started to downpour.

Soaking wet, Spencer stopped at the first building he came to: a small convince store. The motorcycle was parked under the canopy over the store, and he burst through the door.

"Can I help you?" the guy at the counter asked.

"Nah, I just need to get in from the storm," Spencer waved him off. He began to search around the store. If he was lucky, this place would have Canadian bacon and he wouldn't have to go any farther, all the way to Maple Foods, where he usually bought it. Of course, they didn't.

But he did buy a yo-yo, Fladoodles and some Galaxy Wars action figures.

All of a sudden, as he was paying, a teenaged guy came out of a room behind the counter. "You!" he said accusingly, pointing at Spencer.

"Uh, I'm confused. What'd I do?" Spencer said.

"You're getting the floor wet! I'm sick and tired of people coming in here and soaking up the floor!" the guy whined.

"Who _are _you?" Spencer cried.

"That's my nephew, Earl," the storeowner jumped in, at the same time the guy cried, "I'm Earl!" in a way like it was Spencer's fault for not knowing this.

"Does he do this to everybody?" Spencer muttered to the owner, Ricky.

Ricky shrugged, baffled. "No, you're the first."

Earl disappeared back into the room he'd come out of and came back out a second later with a mop and a bucket. He marched over to Spencer and shoved the mop in his hands. "Clean up this _moisture!_" he demanded, disgust in his voice. Spencer did and Earl watched his every move, every once in a while giving him dirty looks.

A few hours later (seeming even longer to Spencer), the storm finally cleared up and the first chance he got he jumped on his motorcycle and got the heck out of there, now in a hurry to get to Maple Foods. The rest of the trip, thankfully, was uneventful and he was able to put all thoughts of weird storeowner's nephews out of his head.

XXX

Carly had just woken up, and she left Sam to sleep because she really didn't want to deal with a woken-up Sam. On the table, she found a note from Spencer: _Gone for Canadian bacon. Be back tonight. I'll bring some home with me. Spencer._

"That guy and his Canadian bacon," she said to herself before putting it down and getting a bagel.

There was a knock and Freddie entered. "Goood morning, Carly," he said cheerily, drawing out the _good_.

"What's got you all happity?" Carly asked, still half-asleep.

"Happity?"

"Happity!" she insisted.

"Just…_this_," he said, pulling something out from his pocket with a flourish. In his hand he held a keyring.

"Your mom finally let you have a key to your apartment?" Carly guessed excitedly.

Freddie's face fell. "No."

"Then what is it?"

"I got a car!"

"Your mom let you get a car but not a key to your—"

"Where's Sam?" Freddie interrupted loudly, deliberately.

"She's still asleep," Carly started to say when Sam came down, right on cue. She stopped when she saw Freddie and glared.

"What are you doing here?" she asked pointedly.

"He's allowed to come in the apartment, you know," Carly retorted. "Just because you don't like him doesn't mean he can't be wherever you are."

"It's too early. I can't deal with him at"—she checked the clock—"ten-thirty. It's gotta be at least…noon. What'ya got for food in this place?" Sam said, abruptly changing subjects and heading towards the fridge. Finding there was a lack of ham, she opted for cereal instead and ate most of the box by dumping it in her mouth, then milk, little by little. After leaving the box open on the table, she walked away and plopped down on the couch, feeling for the remote and flipping on the TV.

"You are so weird," Freddie told her.

"Yeah, get used to it," Sam retorted, not taking her eyes off the screen as she found a show she liked. When it came to a commercial, she growled in protest and turned to Carly. "Where'd Spencer go?"

"Have you just realized he's gone?" Carly asked, picking up Sam's cereal box and closing it. Sam shrugged. "He went to get Canadian bacon."

"Of course he did," mused Sam, focusing on the TV again when the commercials ended. "Do you think he'll save me any?"

Freddie, sitting at the computer, swiveled around to them. "You guys, we just got a video message from Nevel," he said concernedly.

"Hello, iCarlys. Just to let you know, I'm going to be doing something _very soon _that you will not be happy with. And there's nothing you can do to stop me or find out what it is!" He laughed maniacally, then stopped suddenly. "Ta-ta!" he chirped with a little wave, ending the video.

All three just stood and stared at the screen for a moment. Then Sam looked around, and the first thing she found was Freddie. She brought her fist back and punched him in the gut. Freddie fell off the chair, doubled over in pain. Sam looked down at him and made a face.

"Well, I think it's pretty obvious what we've gotta do here," Sam said. "We gotta go find out what that nub of a boy's gonna do and stop him."

"Unless he's bluffing and he wants us to do that," Freddie called up from the floor.

**So what did you think? Spencer's kidnapping will happen in the next chapter. I want you people to review and tell me who you think is gonna kidnap him. And no, it's not Nevel.**

**(Anybody reading iDon't Understand This Feeling – I'm having a bit of writer's block but I'm working on it and should be up soon.)**


	2. iGet Kidnapped

**iSearch for Spencer  
Chapter Two: iGet Kidnapped**

Forty-five minutes later, Spencer finally made it to Maple Foods. He headed straight to the meat section, intending to get the bacon first and then a few other things. He found hamBacon, what he'd discovered was his favorite brand, and walked over to it. But just as he was reaching out to grab it, a guy came out of nowhere and tackled him.

It was a tall, muscular guy in a hockey uniform who was closely followed by the rest of his team, who Spencer noted were the Porkers. "Who are you?" Spencer choked out, as he was being pressed against the floor and could barely breathe.

"We've seen you _American _in here before, buying too much of our bacon. Well, this time you're gonna pay."

"I pay for it every time!" Spencer gasped, his neck having finally been released. "Two Canadian dollars! I keep Canadian money just for this! And I still don't know who you are!"

"We're the Porkers, a rogue hockey team, and I'm Victor," the guy said calmly and seriously, going completely off-track. Then he got mad again, shoving Spencer back down into the floor. "And that's not what I meant by paying!"

He let Spencer stand while still holding onto his arm with a firm grip. Now Spencer could see all of the team members; he locked eyes with one in particular. "You!" he gasped.

The guy's eyes narrowed. "Floor-soaker!" he spat. It figured that Earl would be one of his attackers—he was surprised Chuck or Nevel wasn't there, though. They certainly hated him enough. Then Earl and the rest of the team came forward and a few lifted him.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Spencer asked. "Put me down!"

"No way, floor-soaker," Earl retorted. "We said you'd pay. This is what we meant."

"So what, you're just gonna kidnap me, carry me out of the store and no one's gonna notice?" Spencer yelled.

They looked at each other, then another guy said, "If anyone does, we knock them out and take them too." Spencer shut up after that.

XXX

The guys carried Spencer to what appeared to be an abandoned hockey rink with ice that looked surprisingly…frozen and usable. "This is where we practice," a fourth guy—Larry—told him. "We _live _here, and one of us'll be watching you at all times, so don't even think about trying to escape." Spencer's shoulders slumped. So much for the genius escape plan he was formulating in his head.

Fortunately, they had been able to get out of Maple Foods without having to take anyone else. Spencer silently thanked every god from every mythology or religion he could think of for that. The list mostly consisted of God, Jesus, a few Greek gods, Buddha, and Merlin. Who cared if Merlin wasn't a god? He was a _wizard_.

Spencer was thrown into a room above the bleachers, with a window so he could look out at the rink. A mean, tough-looking African-American team member was assigned to guard him. He gulped. "What's your name?" he asked the guy.

His current bodyguard turned his head. "Tough Dawg."

"Of course it is," Spencer said slowly.

"Shut up!" Tough Dawg snapped suddenly. Spencer did, retreating a few feet. Tough Dawg crossed his arms and stood, watching him.

Spencer didn't know if or how he was ever going to get out of this place.

XXX

"Spencer's been gone a long time," Carly commented, pacing back and forth nervously in the studio.

"Relax! It's almost all day to Canada and back. He left this morning, so he's not gonna be back till tonight," Sam reassured her for the third time from her spot on the beanbag where she was playing with a purple rubber ball.

"Yeah, you're right," Carly agreed, plopping down on the beanbag next to Sam. Then she sat up straight. "But what if something's happened?"

"Spencer's been to Canada plenty of times," Freddie said from his laptop cart. "You need to chill out."

"But somebody's almost always been with him when he did that—he's been on the bus, or I went with him on his motorcycle a few times, he's taken Socko, but today he just went by himself!" she fretted. Sam and Freddie groaned simultaneously.

"Call him," said Sam dryly. Carly dug in her pocket for her phone and scrolled through her contacts until she found Spencer. The phone rang and rang until it finally went to voicemail. "_Hey, it's Spencer, so, uh, you know what to do—AHHH!_" (Nobody could ever figure out why he'd screamed.)

"He didn't answer!"

"He probably didn't hear it over his motorcycle," Freddie said in a sudden burst of inspiration.

"Look, if he doesn't get back by tonight we'll go looking for him tomorrow morning," interjected an irritated Sam.

"How?"

"Freddie's car, what else?" she replied in a matter-of-fact tone. Freddie rolled his eyes at that but didn't say anything.

XXX

Back in Canada, Spencer's phone went off, blaring Drake Bell's _Makes Me Happy_. Tough Dawg glared at him. "What is that?"

"That's my phone—" He was cut off when Tough Dawg grabbed the phone from his hand and raised his arm, bringing the cell down onto the floor with a _smash_.

"Not anymore," Tough Dawg told him.

**This was a bit later than I'd hoped, but I WAS able to get it up this week, so I'm happy about that. Don't know when the next will be, though.**

**Oh! I started watching Zoey 101 recently (and by recently, I mean yesterday) just because it's one of Dan Schneider's shows, and Jennette was on the first episode I watched! Her character was almost exactly like Sam—maybe that's how she got the part of Sam later. But how weird is that?**


	3. iSet Off

**iS****earch for Spencer  
Chapter Three: iSet Off**

Life got really boring when you were stuck in a car for five hours.

Freddie and Sam had spent the night at Carly's while she waited for Spencer, forcing her to go to bed around one AM so they could go look for him in the morning. Not wanting to have to deal with his mom, Freddie had just wrote her a note, then all three had packed enough stuff for a couple of weeks—"Just in case!" Carly said—and they were off at seven o' clock in the morning. (Sam was _not _happy about that.)

Freddie drove his dark blue Chevy truck, and Sam had instantly called shotgun, leaving Carly in the back. Carly had long since fallen asleep, and Sam had earlier. Then she'd woken up and yelled at him for a while for doing every little thing wrong, in her opinion, before falling asleep again. She was, thankfully, currently still sleeping.

Freddie looked over at her when he hit a red light. She looked oddly peaceful, sweet, and cute while she was asleep. Then his eyes widened and he hit himself on the side of the head. _Bad, Freddie, bad!_ he chastened himself. _Sam Puckett does not look __**cute**__!_ To console himself, he looked in the back, at Carly. He smiled—_there, that's better_. Deep down, he knew he was lying to himself—Carly didn't look half as cute asleep as Sam did. His gaze involuntarily traveled to the blonde again.

In fact, he was so caught up in admiring the sleeping Sam Puckett that he almost missed when the light turned green; only when the person behind him honked at him did he come back to reality.

XXX

A few hours later, around 2:45, Carly awoke. Groggily, she sat up and looked over at Freddie.

"Lemmedrve," she slurred. She blinked and shook her head a few times until her brain was less muddled. "Pull over. Let me drive," she repeated, clearer.

"Why?" Freddie asked.

"Cause. You've been driving for a long time."

Freddie pulled into the parking lot of a convenience store slash gas station. Sam sat bolt upright. "Are we there?" she asked.

"We're just stopping for a minute," Freddie assured her. "Go back to sleep."

"Okay," she agreed, closing her eyes again. "Get me beef jerky and/or ham." Freddie rolled his eyes but went into the small store.

Grabbing a few bags of beef jerky for Sam and a few various other snacks, he approached the counter. The man was about forty, balding, with a nametag reading RICKY. He quickly paid for the food and gas.

He opened the driver's side door and threw a bag of beef jerky at Sam. She instantly sat up. "Freddie!" she screamed, looking around for something to throw at him. Her hand found the beef jerky and she brought her arm back, prepared to fling it, but then she realized what she was holding. Suddenly interested and forgetting about Freddie, she tore the bag open with her teeth and bit greedily into a piece of jerky. Realizing Freddie was still standing there, smirking and trying not to laugh, she narrowed her eyes and waved her hand. "Run along."

Pumping the gas into the truck, Freddie got an idea. He ran back into the store and pulled out his PearPhone, scrolling through pictures until he came to what he wanted.

"Have you seen this man?" he asked Ricky, holding up a picture of Spencer.

"Why? 'E a criminal or somethin'?" Ricky asked.

"No," Freddie said slowly, "he's my friend, and he's missing."

"Oh. Well in that case, yeah, I've seen 'im. 'E stopped by the other day and Earlie-boy was gettin' mad a' 'im for soakin' up the floor."

"Earlie-boy?"

"My nephew! Earl!" Ricky insisted.

"Okaaay. Do you know where he was going?"

Ricky shrugged. " 'Ow am I supposed ter know?"

"Well, thank you," Freddie said hurriedly and rushed out.

XXX

Spencer, meanwhile, was miserable. Of course, that was predictable. He'd been forced to clean the ice rink, paint the lines and the Porkers' logo on it using a paintbrush, and clean many other things that he didn't want to talk about. Ever. He'd been locked in a dark, lonely, tiny closet for five hours, hit a few times by hockey sticks _and_ pucks, and Tough Dawg had smashed his cell phone. He was currently being made to play goalie because Frankea, the usual goalie, had a cold and couldn't be there for practice. Resulting in even more of getting hit with sticks and pucks.

When, hallelujah, they were done practicing, he was shoved back into the room they'd first put him in. At least this time it had a mat on the floor for him to sleep on. The night before he'd had to sleep on the hard wooden floor. He was still a prisoner, but he was going to look on the bright side about certain little things like the new yoga mat he'd been given.

Exhausted, he stumbled onto the mat and was instantly claimed by sleep. And he didn't, for any reason in the world, want to get up the next day, in fear of what tortures the Porkers would dream up for him this time.

**A/N: I was looking at my stories yesterday, and I realized I haven't updated this one in almost a month! I have at least four stories going right now, though (including oneshots I'm writing), so it's kind of hard, and I've been busy lately. I'm not completely satisfied with this chapter, and I hate the title of it even more than I hate the chapter itself.**

**On another note, what did everyone think of iDo last week? I liked it—and Sam with the fish sticks the whole time was hilarious. Freddie and Sam playing meat golf at the beginning was just so cute, and I **_**loved**_** how Spencer was obsessed with his flat butt. Gibby and Guppy were funny, too, of course; they just leave the old lady there. lol**

**Anyway, it's now 11:00 and I have to go to bed no matter how much I'd rather not. I'll probably end up reading till midnight…**


	4. iLearn New Things

**iSearch for Spencer  
****Chapter Four: iLearn New Things**

"Scrub, floor-soaker!" Earl spat. It was Spencer's fault this time, and he knew it. Without thinking, he'd insulted one of the team members after they hit him in the stomach with a hockey puck, yelling that the player was an idiot and had no aim. He had to, again, clean the ice, and the bleachers, and the bathrooms.

A boy came up behind Earl and tapped him on the shoulder. "Earl, can I hurt him now?"

Spencer looked up. He knew that voice. The voice of his archnemesis.

_Chuck._

Chuck was a part of the Porkers' plan. Of course. It made perfect sense. Chuck hated him just as much as the world's stupidest hockey team seemed to.

"What are you doing here?" Spencer yelled in spite of himself.

"Earl here's my cousin. He told me they had you, so I had my dad drive me to Canada for the week," Chuck explained, a devious smile on his face the whole time.

Figures that the little nub was cousins with the _bigger_ nub.

"So, can I hurt him or not? I have lots of ideas!" exclaimed Chuck.

Earl patted him on the head. "Not yet. But don't worry, you'll get your chance."

"Bet your dad's glad you're gone!" Spencer called out as Chuck, dejected, turned and left. Chuck spun back around at his words, charging forward to attack. He gave Spencer a shove, knocking him over so that his face landed in the bucket of soapy water, which then fell over, so he slipped and hit his face on the ice.

Just another day in the kidnapping of Spencer Shay.

XXX

"Where are we going?" Carly fretted. They were pulled over on the side of the road.

"If Sam would read me the stupid map I'd know!" Freddie yelled, mostly at Sam. She glanced at him and raised one eyebrow before turning back to her map of Washington and part of Canada.

"Try going straight and then getting on the highway," she advised.

"Well, hallelujah," Freddie muttered sarcastically, turning the key in the ignition.

"What did you just say?" challenged Sam, lowering the map. "I heard you being sarcastic, Fredechini. Don't pretend you weren't."

Carly leaned forward and turned on the radio, loud. Suddenly the chorus of Linkin Park's _In the End_ filled the truck.

"Ooh, I love this song!" Sam cried.

Freddie gave her a look. "You like Linkin Park? I didn't know that." Linkin Park was one of his favorite bands; he knew Sam listened to alternative rock music, like Three Days Grace, Breaking Benjamin, or Seether (bands he thought were okay).

"Yeah, I do. You got a problem with that?" retorted Sam.

"No, I just didn't know that. I happen to like them too," he said coolly, trying to focus on the road.

Sam softened slightly. "You do?" she asked, startled. Freddie nodded.

"See? You guys _can _get along," Carly commented. Both glanced at her like she was crazy, then back at each other, trying not to laugh.

"Guess we can," said Freddie, gazing at Sam with a small smile.

Nothing more was said after that, and the only sounds for the next hour were the radio, and Sam ripping open and eating half a bag of beef jerky.

XXX

"Look, there's Maple Foods. That's where Spencer usually buys Canadian bacon," Carly told Freddie, pointing out the small store. He pulled into it.

They asked several people in the store if they'd seen Spencer. One cashier, a girl wearing black clothes, with black hair with streaks in it, finally gave them an answer.

"He came in yesterday," she said, sounding bored. "I remember him because he knocked over an entire row of carts that I had to pick up. I think I saw him leave with a bunch of guys, which is weird because he came in alone."

"What were the guys like? Do you know?" Sam asked.

"They were wearing hockey jerseys that said 'Porkers' on them," the girl responded. "What kind of stupid name for a hockey team is Porkers?"

"Thank you, you've been a big help!" Carly cried, grabbing each of her friends' arms and leading them towards the door.

"Do you realize what this means?"

"Those hockey players are actually fairies and are going to take him to a magical land?" Sam gasped excitedly.

Carly gave her a weird look. "No!" she said. "It means Spencer was kidnapped."

* * *

**Wow, it's been awhile, huh? Sorry about that. I was stuck for a long time, and finally got back into it last week.**

**About the music: My mom and I decided a while ago that:**

** Sam would like alternative rock (Three Days Grace, Breaking Benjamin, Seether, ect.—and possibly Evanescence-type music),  
****Carly would like pop/hip hop/R&B (Rihanna, Avril Lavigne, and anything they play on those current-music stations), and  
****Freddie would like kind of the New Age stuff (Linkin Park, Muse, ect.). **

**So I put that in there. Sam and Carly were pretty easy to figure out; Freddie was harder. Most stuff I mentioned I like, except maybe some of the songs on the current-music stations. Three Days Grace and Evanescence are my two favorite bands.**

**Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, Happy Hanukah, Happy Kwanzaa, or whatever else you may celebrate!**


	5. iGet a Surprise

**Dedicated to my amazing new beta, DeadlyRedAlice. She's awesome. :)**

**iSearch for Spencer  
Chapter Five: iGet a Surprise**

_Previously on iSearch for Spencer:_

"_Do you realize what this means?"_

_"Those hockey players are actually fairies and are going to take him to a magical land?" Sam gasped excitedly._

_Carly gave her a weird look. "No!" she said. "It means Spencer was kidnapped."_

* * *

"Spencer was _kidnapped?_" Sam asked. "How'd you get that?"

"A bunch of guys came and took him. I'd say he was Spencer-napped!" Carly said. It came out sounding like a cross between a snap and a whine.

Then she paused. "Oh my God, he was Spencer-napped!" She began fanning her face and keeping one hand on her chest, freaking out as if she was in a small space, like that space simulator. "Spencer's been taken by Canadian hockey pigs!"

"Carly? Carls, it's okay. We'll find him. Carly, it's gonna be okay," Sam and Freddie babbled, trying to calm her down, mixing their words together so you couldn't tell what Sam was saying from what Freddie was saying.

Once Carly was calmed down enough, Freddie got the number for the local police. "Well, my friend's brother left yesterday to get Canadian bacon, and he never came back," he said, "so we came to find him. A cashier at Maple Foods told us she saw him being dragged out by a hockey team—the Porkers. He was kidnapped. Have you heard of the Porkers?"

"Yeah, they practice in some old abandoned hockey rink a few miles away. They're a rogue hockey team. I can show you the place," the cop offered.

"That'd be great, thank you. We're outside Maple Foods right now, next to my truck. It's a dark blue Chevy pickup," Freddie said, giving the policeman his license plate number.

A cop car arrived ten minutes later. The guy rolled down his window and leaned out. "You guys the ones who called about somebody getting kidnapped?"

"That's us," Sam said.

"I'm Officer Wilden," he said.

"My name's Freddie Benson. This is Sam Puckett, and Carly Shay."

Officer Wilden nodded. "What was the name of the guy you're looking for?"

"Spencer Shay, Carly's older brother. Here's his picture," Freddie told him, pulling out his PearPhone and scrolling through the pictures until he found that same one of Spencer that he'd shown Ricky.

"Got it," said Officer Wilden. "Follow me to the Porkers' warehouse." He waited until the iCarlys had piled into the truck, then switched on his siren and pulled out of the parking lot, Freddie following behind.

XXX

Officer Wilden knocked on the door of the warehouse, which, somehow, was locked. A guy of about twenty opened the door, and his eyes widened.

"Officer Wilden, White Rock Police." Officer Wilden introduced himself, holding up a badge.

"Oh," the guy said. Then he slammed the door in their faces.

Officer Wilden raised his hand to knock again, but Sam cut him off. "I got it," she told him, pulling a bobby pin from her pocket and jiggling it in the lock. Within seconds the door swung open.

"How did you do that so fast?" Officer Wilden asked Sam, surprised.

"Lots of experience," Sam replied with a smirk.

"Remind me to never come to where you live," he said, giving her a weird look. Sam smiled smugly, proud of herself. Officer Wilden entered the building.

"Only you could scare a policeman," Carly commented as she passed her. Sam's grin grew.

"Uh_-huh_," she replied with a weird accent and a deep voice, entering. She tried to close the door in Freddie's face, but he caught it before she could and gave her a quick glare.

Sam tracked down the guy who'd slammed the door in their faces and snuck up behind him, kicking him in the back and jolting him forward. Then she flipped him around and executed a series of punches to his chest and stomach, finally flipping him over and squatting down on her knees, holding her fist to his face.

"Do you have Spencer Shay here?" she asked in a threatening voice; paired with her fake smile, she looked absolutely terrifying.

"Y-Yes," the guy gulped. "Please don't hurt me."

Sam shoved the guy's shoulders down into the floor. "Where is he?"

"In the attic. If you let me go I'll show you!" he whined. She did so, still keeping a firm grip on his left arm. He led them up a few flights of stairs and opened a door.

"Spencer!" Carly cried. For there was Spencer, sitting at a table with another guy.

Playing cards.

Uno, to be more specific.

"What are you doing?" Freddie asked, after a moment of everybody standing there speechless. "Who's the dude?"

"Oh, this is Pete. We're playing Uno," Spencer informed them, sounding all serious.

"I thought you'd been kidnapped!" Carly burst out.

Spencer nodded. "I was. But now they're my friends!" he said excitedly.

"Of course they are," all three teens sighed simultaneously.

Suddenly something occurred to Freddie. "Wait—Nevel said he'd be doing something to us soon. What was it?"

The three looked at each other, confused. Then Carly's cell phone went off, playing Miranda Cosgrove's _Leave it All to Me._ She jumped before digging in her pocket and answering the call.

"Hello, Carly," said a snide voice on the other end of the line.

"Nevel?" Sam and Freddie's eyes widened as they glanced sideways at each other, then back at Carly, who pressed the speaker button.

"Hello, Carly. By now I assume you've figured out my little plan," he said snidely. They could almost hear the smirk on his face.

"Did you kidnap Spencer?" she demanded.

Nevel seemed to consider the question. "Well, not directly. I hired a bunch of idiots to do it," he said. "And now, you will never get him back. Unless…"

"Unless what?" Sam asked.

"Unless I finally get that kiss from Carly." And there it was, the ultimatum. She had to kiss Carly or not get Spencer back; little did Nevel know they'd already found him. She decided to play dumb.

"What?" she gasped, faking disbelief. "I have to kiss you to get my brother back?" She laughed silently to herself with her friends.

"That's right!" Nevel replied in a sing-songy voice. "I can be at your house in a half hour. No tricks this time, Carly Shay!"

"But what if…," Carly started, "Spencer's right here?"

"Hey, Nevel!" Spencer called.

There were several loud noises on the other end of the line, along with undistinguishable words and sounds from Nevel. Finally they heard, "What? That's not possible!" Carly laughed.

"We tracked him down," Freddie said.

"You lose, Nevel," added Sam.

"Now come on, let's get out of here," Carly said. "Spencer?"

Spencer looked down at the hand of cards he held. "But we didn't get to finish our game."

"Finish it later!" Sam snapped. Sadly, he put the cards down and rose.

"Bye guys. I'll be back next time I buy Canadian bacon, I promise!" he told the Porkers. He turned to Pete. "And then we'll finish our game."

Officer Wilden looked strangely at the three teenagers. "Your brother is one weird dude," he said.

"We know," said Sam, while Freddie said "_Sì_," and Carly sighed, "Yes."

THE END

**And, finally, that would be the end of "iSearch for Spencer." It might've lasted longer, but I was running out of ideas, it wasn't getting many reviews, and I have other stories I want to work on. Thanks to everyone who's actually stuck with this thing; I don't feel like getting names of reviewers/alerters/favoriters and all.**


End file.
